Storm
by Persefone-San
Summary: O clima estava pesado no interior da décima primeira casa zodiacal desde que Milo adentrara irritado. Milo era explosivo e Camus impaciente, o que costumava resultar de pequenas discussões à brigas. Yaoi.


**Storm. **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são do Masami Kurumada. Songfic, créditos da música no final da fic.

**N/A:** Essa fic apresenta conteúdo Yaoi. Quem não gosta, não leia. Presente para Yuki Saiko! Parabéns, fofa!

* * *

O clima estava pesado no interior da décima primeira casa zodiacal desde que Milo adentrara irritado. Camus havia sentido a presença ofensiva do cavaleiro e o esperou no salão de passagem. Milo era explosivo e Camus impaciente, o que costumava resultar de pequenas discussões a brigas.

Os dois se encaravam por um longo tempo.

Nenhum dos dois havia alterado o timbre de voz. Nenhum dos dois havia recuado na discussão. Ambos orgulhosos demais.

A irritação de ambos sempre resultava em provocações, que sempre levava a palavras ditas sem pensar e, consequentemente à mágoas.

Milo fechou os olhos e deu as costas para o ruivo, dirigindo-se para a saída com seu porte altivo. Provavelmente voltaria para casa.

Camus permaneceu a fita-lo e suspirou quando o perdeu de vista.

Voltou para a parte habitável de _Aquarius_. Não iria dar o braço a torcer.

_"Inspiração dos meus sonhos, não quero acordar._  
_Quero ficar só contigo, não vou poder voar."_

Camus acordou no dia seguinte com o soar do despertador.

– Barulho irritante... – murmurou irritado, desligando o aparelho.

Odiava acordar com aquele barulho, ainda mais quando não conseguia dormir ou quando tinha um sonho agradável. Neste caso, estava irritado pelos dois motivos: Havia conseguido dormir há apenas três horas e estava tendo um agradável sonho com Milo.

Seu Milo.

Sentou em sua cama e suspirou.

Olhou pela janela.

Aquela manhã estava com muitas nuvens. Era um alívio que o inverno aproximava-se.

Aproximou-se da janela e a abriu, sentindo o vento refrescante adentrar em seu quarto e afagar-lhe o rosto com suavidade, enquanto balançava seus fios de cabelo ruivo. O dia estava muito bonito e o sol insistia em brilhar forte, como se desejasse se sobrepor às nuvens brancas que teimavam em tentar cobrir-lhe.

Suspirou.

Dias como esse... O Sol... Só o faziam lembrar de Milo. Pegou o porta retratos que ficava estrategicamente colocado sobre um móvel ao lado da janela. Uma imagem tirada há dois anos dele com Milo no jardim, sorrindo, sentados juntos na grama protegidos sob a sombra de uma frondosa oliveira.

Lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia.

Por que tinham gênios tão difíceis? Sabia que tinha parte da responsabilidade pela briga e que pegou pesado ao dizer que estaria melhor sozinho.

Bufou.

Colocou o porta-retratos de volta sobre o móvel, virado para baixo.

Milo não tinha que ter dito que achava melhor quando estava com Kanon.

_"Pra que parar pra refletir se meu reflexo é você?_  
_Aprendendo uma só vida, compartilhando prazer."_

O ruivo havia tido um dia cheio.

Sentia orgulho de ser um Gold Saint e agradecia mentalmente a Athena por der muitas obrigações. A mente sempre cheia, passou o dia que mal sentiu.

Mas, embora o dia tivesse sido convenientemente atribulado, com o por do sol não havia mais atividades. Estava escurecendo mais cedo que o esperado e possivelmente choveria pela noite.

Perguntava-se se conseguiria dormir esta noite, mesmo que com o barulho da chuva.

Camus saíra do banho e terminava de se arrumar. Olhava-se no espelho, mas não se via. Sua mente teimava em dar voltas em torno do grego impulsivo e arrogante que habitava a casa de _Scorpio_.

Lembrou-se como iniciaram aquele relacionamento que sempre fora turbulento, de como sempre davam um jeito de se encontrarem para conversar e se distrair...

Lembrou-se das noites calorosas que costumavam ter.

_"Por que parece que na hora eu não vou agüentar,_  
_Se eu sempre tive força e nunca parei de lutar?"_

Era irritante não conseguir deixa-lo de lado.

Era frustrante ver o quanto se sentia fraco longe dele.

Era humilhante saber que já se tornara dependente da simples presença de Milo.

Suspirou, voltando para seu quarto. Em um dia comum, Milo estaria sentado em sua cama, lhe esperando com um sorriso dúbio e um olhar sedutor, convidando que se aproximasse.

Despertou de seus devaneios com um clarão em seu quarto e pouco depois o rugido da trovoada. Então não iria apenas chover... Seria uma tempestade.

Fechou a janela e observou outro raio, distante, cortar o céu, sendo seguido por outro estrondo.

– Milo não gosta muito de tempestades... – murmurou sem que percebesse. Suspirou.

Estava sendo difícil não pensar nele...

_"Como num filme no final tudo vai dar certo._  
_Quem foi que disse que pra tá junto precisa tá perto?"_

Camus esperava que Milo lhe pedisse desculpas. A situação estava lhe incomodando, mas não daria o braço a torcer, tinha seu orgulho.

Pegou um livro na estante e sentou em uma confortável poltrona de couro. Esperava que uma boa leitura ajudasse a relaxar para que tivesse uma boa noite de sono.

Outra trovoada.

Tornou a perder o olhar na janela.

_"Pensa em mim_  
_Que eu tô pensando em você_  
_E me diz_  
_O que eu quero te dizer_  
_Vem pra cá, pra ver que juntos estamos_  
_E te falar_  
_Mais uma vez que te amo"_

**oooOOOooo**

Milo passou o dia tentando se distrair. Dedicara a manhã a um treino exaustivo e pôde dedicar a tarde para relaxar, decidindo por ir à Vila próxima do Santuário. Precisava caminhar, espairecer... Precisava esquecer aquele francês metido, auto-suficiente e orgulhoso.

Chegara em casa ao final da tarde, querendo evitar um banho de chuva. O vento já havia mudado e soprava frio.

Tomou um banho relaxante e voltou para seu quarto vestindo apenas uma calça moletom.

Sentia-se exausto após o dia que teve e por não ter conseguido dormir, mas sabia que se deitasse naquele momento teria tanto sucesso com o sono quanto na noite anterior.

Maldito gênio que tinham!

Maldito orgulho do francês!

Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo. Queria um comprimido que o ajudasse a relaxar para tentar dormir, mas deparou-se com um álbum de fotos. Pegou-o e sentou na cama, passando devagar as páginas.

Suspirou pesadamente.

Tinha montado aquele álbum com Camus e haviam decidido por somente as fotografias que apresentavam alguma história por trás. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Cada imagem que via era um filme do passado que passava em sua mente.

_"O tempo que passamos juntos vai ficar pra sempre,_  
_Intimidades, brincadeiras, só a gente entende."_

Parou em uma fotografia, olhando por longos minutos. Ambos sentados na grama, conversando sorrindo em um dia claro.

Suspirou.

Sabia que era dono de um gênio terrível, que era teimoso... Mas reconheceu que melhorara muito depois que começou a envolver-se com Camus. Lembrava que antes, quando ainda estava de rolo com Kanon, preocupava-se praticamente com seus deveres de cavaleiro. Ao parar para pensar bem, talvez fosse por isso que seu relacionamento com o geminiano não tivesse passado de um rolo de curta duração.

Com Camus foi diferente.

Inicialmente pensava que o francês fazia o tipo pacato e silencioso, mas surpreendeu-se. Reconheceu que o ruivo era reservado como ele mesmo, mas que não era chato. Camus lhe ensinou a ter mais controle sob seu temperamento e a enxergar que ele também precisava se distrair às vezes.

Sorriu consigo mesmo.

Sabia que poucos conheciam da existência desse Camus.

Estremeceu de susto com uma trovoada, tamanha era sua distração. Embora fosse alta, sabia que o raio fora distante.

_"Pra quem fala que namorar é perder tempo eu digo:_  
_Há muito tempo eu não cresci o que eu cresci contigo."_

Lembrou de quando começaram a namorar, se é que poderia dizer assim.

Era um relacionamento inesperado e estranho para ambos e, embora se considerassem namorados, nunca haviam de fato se declarado.

No início gostavam de ficar deitados na grama olhando as estrelas e conversando, trocando algumas carícias leves ou, por vezes, mais provocantes. Quando conseguiam um momento para ficarem a sós durante o dia, faziam o mesmo ao deitarem sob a proteção de uma árvore. O grego tinha de admitir que gostava de passar o tempo olhando os pássaros no céu e os formatos que as nuvens assumiam. Era quase terapêutico, ajudando a relaxar após um dia estressante. E Camus sempre que podia estava ao seu lado.

_"Juntos no balanço da rede, sob o céu estrelado,_  
_Sempre acontece! O tempo para quando eu fico, em seu lado."_

O vento soprava forte e as primeiras gotas de chuva caíam. Fechou a janela e ficou a contemplar a paisagem que, naquele momento, parecia triste.

Camus devia estar relaxando naquele momento, sabia que adorava o som da chuva a cair.

Suspirou com o pensamento.

Sempre que brigavam era a mesma coisa. Sabia que se não engolisse seu orgulho e fosse falar com o francês, nada se resolveria. Perguntava-se como aquele homem conseguia ter um orgulho maior que o seu.

Suspirou.

Dessa vez não seria assim.

Não iria atrás dele.

Reconhecia que havia passado dos limites e que por isso levou uma resposta que merecia, mas não iria atrás dele. Não por um tempo. Talvez ambos precisassem de um tempo para pensar.

Perguntava-se se de fato não seria melhor terminarem. Romper com o compromisso que nunca declararam.

_"A noite chega eu fecho os olhos e é você que eu vejo,_  
_Como queria estar contigo eu paro e faço um desejo:"_

A chuva logo havia ficado forte. Milo tinha a mente distante, observando a paisagem. Talvez devesse procurá-lo ao amanhecer, se a chuva permitisse...

– Milo?

O grego voltou-se surpreso para a porta. Estivera tão absorto que não percebeu a presença dele.

Camus estava parado à porta de seu quarto, encharcado. A camisa branca e calça escura coladas em seu corpo e os belos fios ruivos caiam pesados, pingando a água.

Milo piscou duas vezes e tentou por os pensamentos em ordem.

– Camus, está louco? Sair debaixo de uma tempestade dessas? – apressou-se a pegar uma toalha em seu armário e a joga-la cobre a cabeça do ruivo – Vamos, precisa se trocar. – sem pensar, começou a abrir a camisa dele e sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir outro trovão. Não acreditava que Camus tinha saído daquela forma!

Camus apenas o observava, permitindo que ele lhe arrancasse a camisa. Sorriu com a demonstração de preocupação involuntária do outro.

– Que foi? – Milo o olhou, irritando-se pela falta de iniciativa do outro. E tinha a ousadia de rir da sua cara?

Camus puxou Milo com força para si e antes que o outro pensasse em desvencilhar, tomou os lábios dele em um beijo carinhoso e intenso. O grego queria resistir e empurra-lo, mas não conseguiu lutar contra o desejo íntimo de permanecer naquele abraço, e sentir aquele beijo caloroso.

Ao apartarem Milo instintivamente afastou-se alguns passos. Queria manter a racionalidade.

– Por que fez isso? – eram olhos nos olhos. Milo achava que iria se irritar novamente, mas não conseguiu. O olhar de Camus era calmo e diria até doce.

– Por que te amo.

O francês proferiu as palavras que desarmavam Milo. Palavras pouco ditas entre eles, mas sempre sinceras.

Camus aproveitou-se da falta de reação do loiro tornou a se aproximar do grego. Abraçou-o com carinho e logo sentiu os braços dele em torno de seu pescoço.

Milo amava o francês e não tinha como não ceder ao pedido de desculpas dele. Era o modo dele e tinha de respeitar.

– Também te amo, Camus... – o loiro acabou falando. – Esqueça o que eu disse.

– Faço minhas as suas palavras. – o francês sorriu.

– Nós... Vamos namorar? – Milo olhou nos olhos do outro e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar a mistura de surpresa e riso nos olhos do outro. – Que foi?

– Nós já estamos namorando, Milo... Há dois anos.

_"Pensa em mim_

_Que eu tô pensando em você_

_E me diz_

_O que eu quero te dizer_

_Vem prá cá, pra ver que juntos estamos_

_E te falar_

_Mais uma vez que te amo..."_

**oooOOooo**

Quem é vivo sempre aparece e cá estou eu novamente. Não esqueci das fics que tenho de continuar, mas também não estou em condições para tal no momento. Estou passando para deixar esse modesto presentinho para **Yuki Saiko**, mesmo que antecipado; afinal... Melhor antecipado que atrasado, não?

Fofa, espero que goste! Não saiu como eu queria... Mas fiz para primeira songfic. Mais uma vez **Parabéns**!

Bjins

**Música:** Pense em mim, de Jorge e Mateus.

Parséfone-san.

02/ 11/ 2010


End file.
